


'Til The Love Runs Out

by TimelessDreamer2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Long time coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessDreamer2/pseuds/TimelessDreamer2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far will they go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til The Love Runs Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was a long time in coming. I apologize to everyone that was waiting for this. Especially Stormcat and Kindaoffkilter


End file.
